yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 2 Episode 10 Fuckin Plasma?
NamikazeSoudai: Kirei abandoned her... After the car crash, she was gone. She didn't know why, all she knew that after a long while of not being alone, being alone all of a sudden sucked. She walked around in a daze for a little bit before coming upon a story display window that had light blue, pink, and other kind colors in which she stared at for a bit. "Stupid people." She mumbled, who the hell played with toys anymore? In this city? They might as well being giving there children guns and grenades, at least it was a way to protect themselves seeing as every dick and Jane who wondered the streets carried weapons or were androids probably. She sighed out, looking down at her arm which she was keeping to her chest which had taken the most damage from the events following up to after the car crash. She was tired. Tired of being hurt, of seeing people get hurt, of letting the worst of scums wander the cities. Where was batman when you needed him? Where the fuck was Kirei. She thought they said to one another and promised not to be apart ever again, yet here she was with probably a broken arm and a sore body. "This sucks...” She mumbled, so pissy now without two of her addictions, the drugs and Kirei. She turned around, taking notice of the streets signs and then walking down the street, she was going to visit an apartment and get some equipment stored there. DarkKeyome: I was in the office; just an hour ago I had killed someone, and blew up 5-6 building because of money. To Strike fear, had I done it? Hell yeah... the people knew what I was about. I sighed looking out at the window of my office on the sky scrapper building that my office had been attached too. (Keyome’s office is actually a mobile fortress, it can be moved and placed anywhere kind of like a Lego block. They make buildings that allow such attachments. This design came from the New Americas west coast science teams.) I sighed and shook my head. I was a monster... no different than the others, no different. I told Gringo I was no hero, sure I liked to calm my moral self of esteem by killing those that did others wrong. But in the end, a sin is a sin. I had my hands against the window as I looked out of it shirtless, my arm pressing against the window, and my head was lying on my head. The smoke from the explosions I caused fumed the air, foaming a small section of district two from afar. 6 men were stationed in my room moving furniture around I was still getting settled. “Pink Dragon should be bussing with customers by now...” I said to myself, just as quickly as I mentioned it the rapper Keg's manager called to tell me that the store was empty... the manager was gone. I sighed shaking my head. “Fucking idiots...” I said to myself after talking to the manager. Little did the old guy know that the Diamond clan would a got them if I didn’t... they would a sent his daughter into the slave trade just in case he didn’t pay up. “... Why bother chasing them, they won’t survive in this jungle...” This Jungle this hell that Kasaihana city was. It should be nuked honestly, cleansed of the darkness that plunges itself around the city and wraps it in its embolic shroud demonic hands. This was Satan city... I stood there it was about 1AM now when my eyes shot over to the area of the docks to see a green eruption explode and fume up into a mushroom cloud my mouth dropped and my eyes widened Who the hell could have that kind of power in there possession. My men were in the lower decks... eh I wouldn’t let them follow me, I pulled on a black trench coat and two pistols, my cell phone and about 100$ in my pocket. I was wearing sandals so clearly I wasn’t dressing to impress. As I made my way out of my building I got on my motor cycle Kawasaki 1200 Ninja. And took off to the general area, my bike weaved and maneuvered its way through town until I got to said destination which was littered with KPD already trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Quickly I made my way over to one of the commanding Major's who recognized me immediately he was big due to the solider serum for sure... he also knew that his life was on a time limit because of it thanks to me, so he wasn’t happy to see me here at all. “Status report.” I said to the man, he looked at me and literally busted out laughing. “Status report? Who the fuck do you think you are? Think because you killed Danchou and exposed the solider serums that you’re some kind of fucking boss around here? End of the day your still a wet nose kid with a lot of unnecessary power, a stupid ass Yakuza.” He said spitting at my feet as he walked off in my mind I wanted to shoot the fucker right in the head but KPD were everywhere... plus I was better than that. The docks were decimated, the water was green... dead fish polluted the water and it had a rotten smell... “ Tch...” I looked around, at the destruction before me before I finally just pulled out my phone attempting to call Gringo..... Nothing. “Shit” I said putting my phone away I walked back over to my bike and sat on the seat sighing. “Who the fuck and what the fuck... could have caused something on that level...” I said shaking my head as I sat there at the docks with my arms crossed. I pressed a button on the bike where the handle bars were that ringed me in to Donald my automated Butler Unit office. “Donald, I need you to bring up all the black list buyers in the past few weeks... I want all the sells; send it to my cell phone. “I said sliding my fingers in my hair letting my head drop to the handle bars. “ Right away sir.” Said Donald with a loud BEEP. I knew whatever did this wasn’t legal if it was bought it'd be on the Black market list somewhere. While I waited I drove back off, just wandering around the city until I had seen the younger girl walking up the streets... holding her arm. Ahh, I remember her now. Man... It’s been awhile. For the most part I haven’t seen her in sometime. Last time I saw her was at Hajiame's villa... I drove up to her on my bike. “Yo... Hyper kid.” I said to the girl rolling up to her soon cutting my bike off to greet her fully. I smiled a little. “What’s wrong...? Where you headed, I can give you a ride.” Due to her being on her way to an apartment or so it was stated in said post, I could easily had met up with her. RacutioEnvarius: Matsuo would leap into his car just as fast as Kirei had, due to the factor it’s a roadster with no roof. He’d quickly start the car with the ignition button instead of his keys and he’d shift the Italian powerhouse into reverse, pulling out of the docks as fast as he possibly can before the whole place instantaneously implodes upon itself, then explodes, as he’s still pulling away in reverse. “Kirei, keep your head down!” The whole explosion would shake the ground underneath them, but due to how fast his car is pulling out in reverse, it would be unfelt until they’re all the way out of the dock’s front gates. He’d shift, and turn the car in the direction of Kirei’s Club, speeding off down the street he came. He’d only shake his head, wishing he could’ve saved the others at the docks, but knew that you simply can’t save everyone you come across. He’d sigh, as he shifts rapidly, the car picking up speed and flying down streets as usual. “Glad I got here in time…Any second sooner, and we’d both be dead right now.” He’d smile a smile while looking at the road. That smile meant for Kirei. “I’m sure we have a lot to talk about and catch up on, but for now, we should wait. Hold on. I need to make a dispatch call.” He’d press the earpiece in his ear, only to get a spark in response. He’d quickly pull it off his ear and sigh, reaching under his dashboard for his spare; he’d toss the old one into her lap and put the spare in his ear, pressing the button again. The sound of dispatch coming to life in his right ear. <”Major Taro! Major Taro, are you there! Confirm that you are not KIA!”> Matsuo would laugh in response. “I’m alive, HQ. Just barely made it out. Dispatch rescue teams to the docks, as well as decon. Possible radiation from a bomb that was placed as a security measure. Might also be beneficial to send in the bomb squad incase of other possible explosions.” He’d wait for a response and get it. <”Confirmed, Major. Sending units to the docks. Shall we send in Talon Squad?”> Matsuo would shake his head in response out of habit as if they know. “No. Talon Squad won’t be necessary. I’m taking HVT back to designated safe house. More details will be in my report. Major Taro out.” With that, he’d close the private connection and turn off his earpiece. Kirei’s Club now right around the corner as they speed off down the street, disappearing into the distance like a white blur on the street as the sunrises steadily NamikazeSoudai: She had been anything but the hyper girl he knew her as. She was quite frustrated, limiting her words to 'Take me to Kirei's Cuties' and nothing else besides that. Once he showed up she had dropped the thought about going to the apartment and getting some supplies, she didn't need Keyome seeing a stash of government military weapons, which would just be too weird and raise questions. It was a shame, at the moment she thought a sniper rifle would do her wonders, wait out someplace she knew the scum of this city gathered and say something catchy before ending them like 'eat this bullet' 'Suck on my lollipop' 'My Candy land don't want you no more'. But. It was probably best to take her someplace to make sure Kirei wasn't dead, even if she was frustrated with her. They had a dozen chances to get out of danger yesterday but Kirei followed it, going against promises of being together, safe. She knew she was caught up in the moment, but why was she still alone at this point? Shouldn't she had been found by Kirei or her phone called? Loving someone hurt, Nami realized, together it was wonderful. Every other time it was painful. She thanked Keyome, telling him to see her more often, bring her some lollipops, although she said that last part softly just to play her part that Keyome knew, he probably could sense that, she didn't like falling out of character too much... Keyome was busy, so he would soon depart it seemed, if he wasn't already driving away. Kirei was already inside when Nami arrived, she stood there staring at the Kirei's Cuties building. So many memories here, good and bad ones. She didn't move for the doors, she didn't want to be angry in front of Kirei; it would hurt her or both of them. She looked down, sometimes life was so much simpler when you were being trained in weapons, skills, and languages in a facility hidden someplace away from the world. She went over and sat down at a bench nearby the entrance of the building. Yule: Asami was walking down the street after going to the grocery store. She had a craving for some peanuts. She didn’t know why she did, but she did. Her black converse made no sound against the pavement. Normally someone walking with these shoes on would be clomping down the road, but she had learned how to keep her steps light and with it being around one in the morning she didn’t really want to make much noise. The creepers came out this late at night and she really didn’t feel like knocking some drunken loser out tonight. She looked at her outfit, which wasn’t going to really help her if there was a drunken idiot out. She had on a pink and black cut off corset like top on, which really made her boobs pop. And then her short jean shorts which barely covered her ass. The suspenders that she had strapped onto them were moving ever so lightly while she walked. Her hair blew in the gentle breeze and kept her pushed back bangs, well pushed back. Asami’s stomach growled and she opened up the bag of peanuts and started to crack the shells off and eat the nuts on the inside. She threw the shells on the ground as she walked. DarkKeyome: After dropping off Nami I watched her with a sad look on my face her expression, was saddening, so it’s been about 3 hours now... Donald hasn’t picked up any kind of information nor feed back on the locations of what could have caused the explosion I was sitting in-front of a bar with my bike facing me, speaking to Donald through it. “Sir, no recorded information has been picked up on such a bomb. It seems to be non resistant, and for the most part. My signals even from this destination when we are far out about in District 2, picks up a powerful feedback of radiation. You must know that this could be a high hazard for the city if it is not taken care of.... though the KPD are lacking the funds for the air cleanser system that could be used, plus it would have to be shipped from Brazil sir.” I sighed shaking my head... “How much... does this thing cost Donald...” I said looking at my sweat pants as I sat on the curb. “About 1,000,000 Tanz sirs, it’s still very new and the Brazilian Tech scientist won’t be so easily bargained with beyond that price. Please take you-. ““Buy it, contact the head Scientist for the cleanser project, tell them our issue, and tell them ill send him the money. But I need it in less than 45 minutes shipped and with men on the ready to hook it up.” I said to the bike with my face in my hands. “But sir that would simply leave you with the expense of 2,000,000 Tanz and that is quite low seeing as that the Pink Dragon which you were riding on so hard for will not be able to gain the money required now that the owner has fled.” I was biting on my finger nails. “Ahh it doesn’t matter, the GMAF will be up and ready to go in a few days, just get it done.” He went silent before Donald spoke out again. “As you wish sir, I shall dial him now.” I nodded, as I was looking to my right my eyes locked over to Asami... I hadn’t seen her in awhile now. “Hm... Yo, Asami!” I said whistling and clapping my hands to get her attention she was on the other side of the road. Kila: Natasha sighed as she walked out and stood by the back doors, two big bouncers loomed over her curves-is body, their eyes scanned her and then the scene before one spoke up, "Hey boss, what's the name of the club goanna be now?" She lit up a cigarette as she placed the filter between he lush lips which she then inhaled a deep breathing taking in the smooth smoke with her, "Dark Erotica.." She said as she blew out the smoke between her lips before she breathed it up her nose. She took a couple more hits then tossed it down by one of the guys, "We still have a lot more work to do before this club is formally open and until this keep your eyes out for anyone strange lurking around." She headed down the dark alleyway and leaned against one of the building, the wind blew open the tan jacket she wore to cover up the black lingerie she had on a slight giggle escaped her lush lips as the cool breeze danced over her hot flesh, the wetness that beaded over her firm body shined as the moonlight lapped across her. She signed the finally paper tonight for the old warehouse, and then danced the night away, along with some drinks and light flirting. She needed a break, she need to see someone and that person she’s needed badly. A grin snaked across her lips as she seen him on his bike and him looking all hotness in his sweat pants. Natasha rolled her eyes and shook her head, she spoke aloud, mostly to herself but she didn't care if others heard her, "I swear someone needs to take him shopping." If she had it her was it would be her, she could give him the style he needed, she could make him smell of money and power, and she could. No she would make him into a true mob boss...The Russian kind. Yule: Asami heard someone whistle and call her name out. She glanced over to the other side of the street and saw Tasanagi. She looked both ways before crossing the street and casually crossed over. She kept eating peanuts while she did so. She threw her shells on the ground and then stomped on them, crushing them into a fine dust. “Hey Tasanagi. What’s goin’on?” She looked at his sweat pants and raised an eyebrow. She hadn’t seen him dressed like that…ever. Oh well she tried not to dwell on that. She waited for his answer and while she did she cracked a few more shells then rolled the bag up and put it in her bag that was on her shoulder. She fixed it back into its place on her hip and then looked at him fixing her hair. XxDensukexX: “……..2,000 even, yet again!” Tetsu continues preforming his one handed handstand for a few more seconds before lowering him, and then springing upward only to land on his standing position. He sighed as he had just finished his third routine workout for the day, and walked out of the vital tank to hear his pops analysis. “Well as usual son, your vitals are at peak perfection, but I do notice you’re emitting less fatigue toxins in your body, even at your usual rate.” Tetsu thought about it. After all his chi and body training it’s no wonder they’ve probably started to become one with each other allowing his body and even more perfect conditioning than what it is. “I think I might be reaching the panicle of mind, body and chi finally. Not there yet, but very close. Anymore news before I hit the hey dad?” Ochigi pondered for a minute, and looked at his screen. “Well, here’s some interesting District 2 news you might be interested in hearing. Seems there was an explosion near the Docks, and its gone radial.” “Radial?!” Tetsu gasped. “As in toxic radial?” Ochigi shook his head in agreement. After fixing his glasses he looks at Tetsu with concern. “I know you’ve just finished your routine, but I need you to head down there in the prototype. Use the camera to take photos of the scene, and e-mail them back to me as follows. No conflict unless it’s information vital, understood?” Tetsu nodded, and then ran to step into the gravity chamber. He’d put on the special magnetic-gravity skin suit, and allow the A.G.F to suit him up full inside of his Ragnainum body armor, or at least its prototype state. Once suited up, he’d head for the pressure shoot, located in the hallway. Looking back at his dad with a salute, the pressure shoot starts the suction, and up Tetsu is propelled. Out of the Secondary tunnel located in the Center of the mountain range, he flies higher and higher into the air. Once at his peak of height, he leans forward and activates his air pressure boots, boosting him the direction of the city. With the exact coordinates of the radioactive site, he would glide his way into the heart of District 2, and see what information he could scope out concerning the matter. After an enlonged flight, Tetsu arrived a building high away from the scene, and what an odd one it was. Perched high out of sight, at least to his knowledge, he would begin taking pictures using the helmets built in camera system. He would continue to use the scanner mode, to look for any more signs or clues for the time being. DarkKeyome: I spoke out to the girl.” Ahh, so how's everything for you? I have some news for you. Look I know your busy with your social life and everything, but I’m gonna tell you I’m gonna have to push you out of the Kagemaru. But... what if I told you that I could get you a high position into a nursing career? I... I just hate to see smart girls like you get stuck in this life...” I said looking at her, then looking down rubbing the back of my neck. My eyes shot over to Natasha when I heard her speak out, as usual she was wearing something exposing I’m getting used to it kind of... I didn’t want to be the typical guy getting all horny when they saw her. I waved at her. “One second. Asami...” I said standing up, my jacket flapped in the wind like a cape as I walked over to her and the guys that were staring at her. “You don’t call...” I said to her as I walked over to her frowning, before giving her the chance to speak I gripped her face and pulled her into me with a hard kiss. Making sure my lips would lock hard against her own as I twisted my head left to right, breaking the kiss to nip at her bottom lip, my right hand went behind her gripping her ass hard, my right hand was the hand I used as I squeezed it harder as I fell into the kiss more. After a few moments id pull back and smirk, pulling away from her as I began to back off from her doing the 'Call me later thing' with my fingers as I shook my head smiling making my way back over to Asami. Kila: She smiled brightly as he started to walk over toward her, she stood up straight when he got closer and then gasped as his lips came down to devour hers. She melted into the kiss, her arms snaked up around his neck, and her fingertips played gently along the back of his hair. Natasha almost whimpered as he broke the kiss, her body came forward on his right before he captured her lips once more. She was lightheaded and maybe a little confused; after all he has never kissed her like this. When the kiss was finally over with she nodded while wetting her lips, her lush lips parted for a moment as she spoke, "Better yet I get out of here around 4am why don't you pick me up and save me trouble of waiting for a cab?" She didn't wait around to see if he said yes but instead she turned and headed back down the dark ally then back into the club. Yule: Asami sat on his bike after he walked away and stared at the ground. She was thinking about what he said and it started to really piss her off. She was in this because she wanted to be. She didn’t want to be pushed out and that was her own decision. She was going to unleash her anger out on him when he got back. When she looked up she saw him kissing that one woman, whose name she just couldn’t remember. When he came back over she stayed seated on his bike, sitting on it sideways. Her legs barely touched the ground and she was leaning on her toes. When he came back and stood by her she stood up and pushed him in the chest. “You are just going to kick me out? Seriously?! After everything I have do for you and the Kagemaru? Are you fucking serious?! What if I told you I wasn’t going to leave? Would you force me? I am perfectly happy with my nursing career and I can get into any high position if I wanted to thanks to my education. I could be a fucking doctor if I wanted. But I don’t want any better. I chose this life. You have no right to try and take it away from me! I don’t have a family and this Clan became my family! So if you want to take that away from me, you are probably just going to have to kill me.” She ended her rant and then stared him in the eyes. Her eyes had turned an icy blue. Her fists clenched at her sides as she leaned forward a bit. She was pissed and I hope that he knew that. She would fight to stay in the Kagemaru. DarkKeyome: My eyes widened up as she yelled at me, I kind of cringed and closed my eyes like I was in pain I tensed up putting my hands up as if I were protecting my face from a punch, when I moved my arms down (which I was doing slowly) I could see her eying me like a beast ready to pounce there pray. “Ahh... well, I know but... I just don’t want you getting hurt Asami I know you've done a lot for me, I appreciate it so much.... I'd pay it all back for you if I can...” which I could, and was attempting to do but mom always said... ‘When a woman has there mind made up, there’s no changing her mind.' “Tch.... well, OK. You can stay but you need to be around more..... I can set you up, maybe get your own hospital contract so you could be a doctor or something... you'd have to wait till after the GMAF though. So bare with me OK?” I sighed rubbing the back of my neck. “So... if your gonna stick around, shits going to get real fast so be ready..... I need you around; I don’t have Haji anymore he disappeared off the face of the world... I would almost promote you to Aniki... but, I don’t think you have the proper combat training.” I said to her sliding my hands in my pockets. Yule: I watched as he cringed and smiled just a little bit. I’m glad he feared the Bitch Asami just even a little bit. “Look here Tasanagi… I don’t want to get paid. If I wanted to get paid I’d be at work. Not here. I don’t want money, I don’t want anything. I haven’t been around for legitimate reason… I’ve been visiting my parents’ graves and I’ve been with my Godfather. He took me away for a while because he wanted to train with me. He wanted to see what all this, being in the Kagemaru, has taught me. I don’t want to be a doctor…I already told you that. You really should listen Tasanagi. I’m ready for anything that’s going to come my way. I’m ready for that. And we could do some training so I could be up to that level.” Asami sat back down on his bike and stared at the ground. Her eyes started to tear up and she cursed herself. This was no time to cry. XxDensukexX: After taking numerous photos, Tetsu started e-mailing them to his father. He then stood, and stared at the scene for a long period of time. “Why is it that the events seem to be getting stranger and stranger around here…..surely there’s a connection. Yakuza have to have something to do with this, but it’s not like I can just assume that off the bat. I need info.” Tetsu launches com with his dad “Hey dad. Got any info on the KPD?” “The KPD? Not much. I’ve tried hacking their files, but they have multiple firewalls, that require encrypted passwords to get into. If I did, I’d have to be there in person, the KPD aren’t idiots by any means”. Tetsu pondered for a moment. He was only known as a rich kid who’s good at athletics. Surely with his record, minus select details, he could join the recruit division if they had one. Maybe then he could gain access to the files. Of course this would take a high rank, in which Tetsu should have no problem obtaining. Only time will tell, but Tetsu announced his next move with confidence. “Well, I figure I’m gonna join the KPD ranks, and see how far I can work my way up. If I can, then I can access files on Yakuza members, and possibly find a connection between some of these mishaps going on. Should be no problem, but I won’t overestimate myself”. DarkKeyome: I listened further into the conversation, shaking my hands like drake in one of his music videos. “Oh god please, no, no, no, no! Don’t cry Asami I-I promise you can stay, and I know you've been going through stuff we all have, don’t cry man I cant handle it when girls cry, DONNNT CRRYYYYY!!! DONTT CRYYY! DONTT CRYYYY! DONTTT CRYYYY!! PLEASEE!” I was having a Nichols cage moment shaking her aggressively back and forth as I shouted 'Don’t cry.' Yule: Asami was surprised as he started to shake her. She tried to stop but she couldn’t. She hadn’t allowed herself to cry at all the past month and now it was all just coming out. She couldn’t handle it and started to cry more. She wiped at her eyes and then tried to get out of his grasp. She wanted to get away. She didn’t want him to see her like this. She’d try to get around him and go to side and brushed her shoulder against his. “I-I’ve got to go...” She tried to run away. DarkKeyome: I blinked when she brushed past me, my eyes widening up. “Tch Asam-....” I spoke out but she was already on the move, I sighed and looked down. “Man... I suck at stuff like that; I hope... she didn’t take it the wrong wa-...” A rock hit me in the back of my head as I turned to look back to see a group of guys... massive guys with biker looking outfits, tattoo's all over there bodies. These dudes were stacked like body builders. “ BAAHHHH AHAHAH! LOOK, LOOK AT THE-...O GOD... LOOK AT HIS FUCKING SWEAT PANTSS!!” The bikers busted out laughing pointing, about 6 of them in all, slowly I turned around to eye them all a light smirk on my face as I pointed at them with my left hand. “You think that’s funny huh?” I said to them, they looked at me and continued with the laughing, I shook my head going along with it. I won’t lie I was dressing like a bum but its fucking 2-3Am... I’m tired. I threw my coat off, exposing my Auto mailed arm to the men, the laughing started to cease. “.....What gang are you guys in.” I said eying them from about 2 yards. “The Tanks! Your the weak ass Tasanagi Kid, walking around like you have a big dick because you got some money! You think your hot shit cuz you took out Danchou bitch?! You’re just lucky we didn’t get to em first!” One of them had a baseball bat; he was patting it on his right palm menacingly as his boys began to walk over to me. XxDensukexX: “Well if that’s your decision then by all means go for it. It’ll actually be really beneficial to us as well, so please take your time. Try to continue you’re routine if you can. I’ll be working on the final persuasions for the suit. It shouldn’t be too much longer at all.” “Awesome. Sigh well I’m heading home. I could use a bi- hm?” Tetsu’s sonar detected loud motorcycle noises in the vast distance. A normal person would shrug it off because motorcycles are normal right? In a group of six? No way. Tetsu’s instinct told him it was probably just a street gang, and as long as no trouble was caused then he had no right to intervene, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt to go investigate and see the commotion. Using his parkur skill and jet-air pressure boots, he arrived at the scene rather late. He perched on the building in classic silent ninja style, and observed a man with a strange looking arm, surrounded by 6 thugs. Tetsu wanted to join in, but did believe in the good fight, figuring that this man’s pride may want him to attempt to battle his way out of this. With this Tetsu watched silently in the shadows, in case the mysterious young teenager needed aid, he would be in wait to give it. Yule: Asami heard yelling behind her and then turned back and made a snap decision. She turned back around and ran at one of the guys. She jumped into the air and spun, kicking him in the back of the neck. She heard a crack and then crouched down on the ground. Her body tensed one of the other men came towards her as the others went towards Tasanagi. She quickly stood and looked the man right in the eyes. “You chose a bad night to pick a fight, Bastard…” Her leg lashed out towards his face, her boot connected with his face and she smirked. But her smirk faded when he grabbed her leg. He yanked her towards him but Asami threw herself backwards, like someone would if they were doing a back hand spring, and brought other leg up and kicked him under the chin. His head snapped back and she moved his hands to his face. She took the opportunity to rush at him. She jumped in the air and did a hand stand on his shoulders, flipping down behind him. As soon as her feet hit the ground she spun and jabbed him with her fists in his pressure points, causing him to pass out. She stood and looked at the other guys and Tasanagi. My eyes narrowed on the men that stood before me... I saw Asami rush in here like that, I didn’t know she had in her actually; those guys were big as fuck. “That bitch took out our men!” said one of the Tanks, I was shirtless my tattoo's and arms fully exposed as I eyed them for a brief moment getting down into a Boxing stance. “Tch! Get that smug bastaaaarrd!!” they said charging me; they were bigger and stronger... for sure they were. I pulled myself to the left allowing one of there fist to slide by my head, I pivoted to the right, then the left again then leaned my body backwards like the matrix to dodge a uppercut coming to my chin, after dodging said move I came back up with a hard uppercut of my own into the guys gut with my right arm knocking him 4 feet in the air, as he was coming back down to the ground I bent my knee's cutting a full back flip and letting my feet hit him in the chin, forcing his momentum to go back instead and he cut a back flip basically in the opposite direction. I landed on my feet and as I did one of the guys was coming with his bat. It hit me in the ribs which made me cringe to the right as it was coming around again on my left side I pushed my left arm down to my side to meet said blow, I lashed out my right arm pulling him into me and throwing my head into his head at the same time. The last one was coming at now yet I had his comrade in a hold already. He dashed to me and attempted to knee me in my back, bent my knee's again and with all my strength forced his friend I had in my grip into his head a loud crack rang in the air due to the crushing of the top of his cranium despite his comrade surely being dead the last one still persisted he wailed me in the face with a right hook which I used to my advantage to cut a cartwheel picking up the bat at the same time, landing, spinning off my right leg until I hit a full 360 due to momentum and swinging the bat into his left jaw, another sick crack was heard when the man hit the ground, his face slightly bent in. I tossed the bat to the right and looked at Asami. “Humph... yeah... still needs work.” Yule: Asami sat down on one of the guys that she had knocked out and watched as Tasanagi took out the other four guys. She was amused as she watched. The guy beneath her began to stir a little bit so she put her right hand on his throat and held down firmly until he passed out again. She should have just kept doing so until he wasn’t breathing and his chest stopped rising underneath her, but she didn’t feel like it was necessary. She went back to watching Tasanagi take down the guys. After he was done she stood up and walked over towards him. “Yeah it does still need work.” She laughed a little and crossed her arms over her chest. Category:ARK 2